


의원(依願)

by Miszelle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), 精武風雲·陳真 l Legend of the Fist: The Return of Chen Zhen (2010), 让子弹飞 | Let the Bullets Fly (2010), 關雲長ㅣThe Lost Bladesman (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: 베이즈와 치루트 팬에게 주어지는 의무라고 하는 환생+인연물을 의도하고 작업을 시작했는데,결과적으로는 강문과 견자단 필모로 작은 연결고리를 지닌 짧은 메모 모음이 되어버린 결과물.고민을 좀 해봤는데 역시 지금 이 상태가 딱 적당한 듯 해서, 여기까지만.각 부분은 다음과 같습니다.1: '명장 관우' 베이스를 잡고, 삼국지연의 관련 (빈약한) 지식을 섞어쓴, 조조와 관우의 짧은 대화.2: '양자탄비'와 '정무풍운' 크로스오버. 1920년대 후반에서 30년대 초반 가정으로 장목지x진진3: '로그 원' 진과의 만남~스톰트루퍼 레이드 사이의 베이즈와 치루트As a spiritassassin fan, I wanted to write an obligatory(!) reincarnation story, but the end result became a loosely connected collection of three short pieces, involving the films from the filmographies of Jiang Wen and Donnie Yen. (Although I doubt anyone would go the extra miles to read works in languages other than their own and/or English) I tried to tag accordingly (and warn anyone beforehand) to the best of my knowledge.Each part deals with:1. The conversation between Cao Cao and Guan Yu, based on "the Lost Bladesman," added with some of my weak knowledges of "Romance of the Three Kingdoms"2. Crossover of "Let the Bullets Fly" and "Legend of the Fists," set in Shanghai, some time in late 1920s and early 1930s; "Porky" Jang x Chen Zhen3. The conversation between Chirrut and Baze after their first encounter with Jyn.





	

 

 

1.

 

달이 휘황찬란 밝은 어느 보름날 밤, 두 사내가 나란히 앉아 있었다. 달구경을 핑계로 주변도 물리고 둘만 앉아 있는데, 서로 속내가 달라 말은 그저 헛돌다 계속 끊어지고, 서로에게 술을 권했으나 둘 중 누구도 취기를 전혀 느끼질 않았다. 그렇게 몇 잔이 한참을 오간 후에야, 손에 든 빈 잔을 탁자 위에 내려놓으려고 하던 이가 손을 멈춘 채로, 문득 생각났다는 듯 말문을 열었다. 

 

“문원(文遠)*이 전하기를, 그대는 유현덕과의 맹세를 중히 여겨, 내게 보답한 후에는 떠날 것이라 했었지. 그 뜻에는 아직도 변함이 없는가?”

“저 운장, 한낱 필부이나 맹세의 중함을 압니다. 감히 짐작건대, 조대인께서도 그 점을 높이 사셨기에 제게 후하게 대우해주시는 것이겠지요.”

 

상대방의 애둘러 치는 대답에 ‘음’ 짧은 대답과 고갯짓으로 답하면서, 손에 들고 있던 비운 잔을 내려보며 손가락으로 어루만지던 이가 다시 물었다.

 

“관장군.”

“예.” 

“솔직히 묻겠소. 그러니 마찬가지로 답해주기 바라오.” 

“……알겠습니다.” 

 

손에 쥔 잔을 내려놓으며 남자는 상대를 바라보았다. 두 사람의 시선이 마주쳤다.

 

“한황실의 안녕, 의형제의 정리(正理), 인간 된 도리와 같은 이유 따윈 차치하고, 만일 나 — 조조 이 사람만을 놓고 보았다면, 내 곁에 남았겠소?” 

 

서둘러 답하거나, 답을 재촉하지 않으며 두 사람은 한참을 말없이 상대방을 살펴보았다. 한참이 지나서야 질문을 받은 이가 천천히 손을 뻗어 자신의 앞에 놓인 잔을 들어 비웠고, 다시 천천히 자리에 내려놓았다. 질문을 던진 이가 상대방의 빈 잔을 채우려고 술병을 들자, 잔의 주인이 손을 들어 만류했다. 술병을 내려놓는 손을 지켜보며, 그는 그제야 입을 열었다. 

 

“알 수 없습니다.” 

 

두 사람의 시선이 다시 마주쳤다. 질문을 던졌던 사람은 슬쩍 얼굴을 찌푸리고 있는데, 정작 답하는 사람은 태연했다. 

 

“있는 조건을 없다 하고, 없을 상황을 있다 하며 따질 정도의 지모와 예지를 갖추지 못한 까닭입니다.” 

 

그러더니 자리에서 일어나, 포권지례를 갖추며 말을 덧붙였다. 

 

“솔직히 답해달라 하셔서 솔직히 답하였으니, 부디 용서해주시기 바랍니다.” 

 

자리에 앉은 채로 상대를 바라보던 이가 큰 웃음을 터트렸다. 그리고는 손짓으로 상대방을 얼른 앉으라고 재촉하였다. 일어섰던 이가 감사를 표한 후 앉았을 때에도, 그 잔에 술을 따라주는 손은 웃음으로 흔들리고 있었다. 자신의 잔에 술을 채우고 나서도, 그의 입가에는 웃음이 머물러 있었다.  

 

“떠나기 전에 들러 인사를 주는 것을 잊지 않았으면 하오.” 

“……그리하겠습니다.” 

 

대답이 마음에 들었는지 남자는 다시 크게 웃으며 술잔을 들어 술을 넘겼다. 그 얼굴은 편하기까지 한데, 떠날 예정인 사람 쪽이 그 얼굴에 복잡미묘한 기색을 지우지 못했고, 문득 넘기는 술이 쓰다 생각했다. 

 

 

 

 

2.

 

방에 틀어박혀 줄담배를 피워대고 술을 마시는 건 자신답지 않다고 생각하면서도, 그렇다면 자신다운 것은 대체 무엇을 말하는지 알 수 없어, 남자는 그저 웃었다. 뿌연 담배 연기에 눈 한 번 깜짝하지 않고, 손에 들고 있는 짐을 내려놓거나 할 생각은 없다는 듯 딱 한 걸음 정도 떨어진 곳에 멈춰선 상대방만이 한결같다는 것이 문득 위로가 되었다. 

 

“가는 건가.” 

“네.” 

“그래.” 

 

다시 한번 담배를 깊게 빨고, 연기를 내뱉는 남자를 바라보던 남자가 말했다. 

 

“장형은 여기 계실 겁니까?” 

“글쎄.” 

“……대답은 그리하셔도 이미 떠날 준비는 하셨다는 걸 압니다.” 

 

왼손에 들고 있던 잔을 들어 남은 술을 마시고 내려놓은 사내는 등받이에 기대며 기지개를 켰다. 그리고 담배를 왼손으로 옮겨 고쳐 쥔 남자는 입고 있는 자켓을 슬쩍 들어, 바지의 허리춤 꽂힌 권총 손잡이의 끝부분을 상대방이 볼 수 있게 했다. 자켓의 옷자락을 정리한 후, 담배를 다시 옮겨 쥔 남자는 다시 한 모금을 빨았다. 

 

“원하면 지금 이대로 나가서 차를 타면 돼. 길을 떠날 때면 준비라고 할 것도 없이 항상 그래 왔으니. 문제는 어디로 가느냐, 인 거지.” 

“……어디로 가실 겁니까?” 

“……그 질문은 이번 경우에는 맞지 않아. 특히나 결정에 있어 중요변수인 당사자가 묻기엔 특히.” 

 

자리에 앉아 있는 남자는 손에 든 담배의 연기 사이로, 앞에 선 남자를 빤히 바라보았다. 

 

“내가 어떻게 했으면 좋겠어?” 

“이미 결정을 내리신 건 아니고요?” 

“글쎄, 어떨까?” 

 

재떨이에 담배를 비벼서 끈 남자는 자리에서 일어났다. 자신을 빤히 바라만 보고 있는 상대방을 향해 남자는 말했다. 

 

“원하는 게 있어?” 

“……말한다면 고려해주실 겁니까?” 

“일단 들어보고.” 

 

자신의 말에 얼굴을 찌푸리는 상대방의 표정에 걸음을 옮기던 남자는 피식 웃었다. 그 반응에 오히려 더욱 찌푸려지는 얼굴에, 남자의 웃음도 함께 깊어졌다. 한숨을 쉬며 상대방이 말했다. 

 

“……제가 원하는 대로 된다는 보장이 없는데도요?” 

“그거야 모르지. 그러니까 일단 말해보라는 거고.” 

“수지에 안 맞는 일, 소용없는 짓은 하지 않는다는 것이 장형이 설파하는 삶의 원칙 아니었습니까?” 

“그건 내가 판단하는 거 아냐? 내용을 모르는데 어떻게 판단하겠어.”

 

한 걸음 정도 떨어진 곳에 멈춰선 남자의 얼굴에서 웃음기가 사라졌다.

 

“그러니 말해. 진진, 너의 진심을 - 뭘 원하지?” 

 

아마도 처음이자 마지막일 순간 - 그렇기에 자신도 모르는 사이에 온몸이 긴장하고 있는 것이 느껴졌다. 남자를 바라보는 날카로운 상대방의 눈빛 앞에, 남자는 최대한 무표정한 얼굴을 가장하고 침묵을 지켰다. 잠시 후, 그 얼굴이 조금 녹아 내리며, 상대방이 입을 열었다. 

 

“……저와……같이 가주셨으면 합니다.”

 

아주 작은 목소리에는 평소의 그를 아는 사람이라면 상상할 수도 없을 망설임이 비치고 있었다. 남자의 가슴이 떨려오기 시작했지만, 남자는 내색하지 않으려고 노력하며 퉁명스럽게 답했다. 

 

“예전에도 그랬지만, 나는 여전히 너의 이상(理想)에는 공감할 수 없어.”

“……압니다.”

“그러니 내가 만일 안 간다고 한다면? 

 

마치 영원처럼 느껴지는 침묵의 끝에 상대방이 말했다. 

 

“제가 많이 외로울 것 같습니다.” 

 

남자는 손을 뻗어 상대방을 으스러질 정도로 껴안았다. 자신의 등을 상대방의 양팔이 감싸는 것을 느끼며 남자는 투덜거리는 말투로 말했다. 

 

“전생에 네게 무슨 죄를 지었길래, 이렇게 손해만 보는 건지 모를 일이야.” 

 

가슴께에서 느껴지는 상대방의 웃음에, 역시 반한 쪽이 지는 걸지도 모른다고 생각하며 남자는 상대방을 안은 팔에 힘을 주었다. 

 

 

 

3. 

 

잠시 머뭇거렸지만, 일행의 재촉에 방향을 바꾼 소녀는 앞으로 걸어갔다. 그 빛무리를 쫓던 남자는 손에 들고 있던 바리때를 바닥에 내려놓으며 자리에서 일어났다. 그 동작을 마치 기다리고 있었다는 듯 튀어나오는 말이 들렸다. 

 

“어디 가려고?” 

“저 애와 같이 가야 해.” 

 

손에 쥐고 있던 봉(棒)을 고쳐 쥐고 남자는 빛무리가 움직였던 방향을 향해 움직였다. 그렇지만 그가 걸음을 미처 내딛기도 전에, 어깨를 잡아끄는 손길이 있었다.

 

“내키지 않아.” 

 

상대방의 표정은 보이지 않았지만, 이미 그 목소리가 그 감정을 그대로 담고 있었다. 모르는 사람이라면 퉁명스러운 어조에서 불만과 거부를 읽었을지 모르나, 상대방이 남자를 알고 있듯, 남자는 상대방을 잘 알고 있었다. ‘내키지 않는다’고 했을 때 그 뒤에 생략된 ‘그렇지만’과 그 뒤에 이어졌을 말을 이미 들은 것처럼 알고 있었다. ‘그렇지만, 치루트, 네가 원하는 거니까’ - 그래서 남자는 과장된 장난스러운 어조로 상대방에게 말했다. 

 

“그래서, 나를 혼자 가게 내버려 둘 생각이야? 그렇게 매정한 사람이었어?” 

 

상대방이 코웃음을 치는 것을 들으며, 남자도 미소를 지었다. 그리고 손을 뻗어 아직 자신의 어깨 위에 올려진 상대방의 손을 토닥거렸다. 

 

“베이즈, 네가 지은 죄가 커서 그래. 속죄한다고 생각해.” 

“그렇게 따지면 내가 지은 죄를 이미 배로 값은 셈 아냐? 몇 번 죽었다가 다시 고쳐 태어나도 되었을 정도라고.” 

 

빈정거리는 말투였지만, 남자를 - 혹은 자신을 안심시키려는 듯, 어깨에 올려진 상대방의 손에는 조금 힘이 들어갔고, 남자는 정수리에 상대방이 입 맞춰 오는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 남자는 고개를 살짝 뒤로 돌렸고, 그 입술에 상대방이 가볍게 입을 맞췄다. 그리고 남자는 잠시 상대방의 품에 기대었다. 만일 많은 것들이 자신의 선택에 달려 있었다면, 지금 이대로 여기에 있는 것을 택했겠지만 - 남자는 한숨을 쉬면서 몸을 뗐다. 

 

“먼저 갈 테니, 내 뇌(弩)를 부탁해.” 

“그냥 짐꾼이 필요한 거지?” 

 

투덜거리면서도 어깨에 올려 있던 손이 사라지고, 아주 잠깐의 틈을 두고 벽에 기대어 놓았던 뇌를 끌어올리는 소리가 이어졌다. 소녀가 사라진 쪽을 향해 걸음을 움직이기 시작하자, 시장 인파들이 일으키는 소음으로 뒤가 가득 차기 시작해서 조금 어지러웠으나, 자신의 화기를 점검하고 적당한 걸음으로 자신의 뒤를 지키며 따라올 상대방을 알기에, 남자의 얼굴에는 자연스럽게 미소가 떠올랐고, 움직이는 걸음에는 망설임이 없었다.

 

 

 

* * *

*장료의 자(字)  


**Author's Note:**

> 다시 말하지만 환생+인연물을 써보고 싶어 작업을 시작한거라 그 흔적이 남아 있는데...  
> 어쨌든 결과물은 메모 모음.  
> 쓴 시간이 아깝다고 올리는 건 절대 잘하는 짓은 아니지만, 역시 아까워서...  
> 어떤 흐름과 어떤 변화를 거쳐 현재에 이르렀는지에 대한 의도가 보이긴 하지...요?  
> 좀 더 작업을 하면 명쾌해지는게 있을 것도 같은데 이걸 어떻게 바꾸기에는 이 정도가 딱 적당한 듯도 싶고  
> 시간이 없는 것도 사실이라 일단은 여기까지만 하고 대충 올려놓습니다  
> 그런데 정사 삼국지를 바탕으로 하는 삼국지연의를 바탕으로 하는 관우사랑팬워크(라고 하기에는 최근의 조조찬양분위기를 십분 반영한 작품이라 그 또한 미묘해진) 명장 관우를 베이스로 삼국지연의 관련 (빈약한) 지식을 셰킷셰킷하여 쓴 부분, 양자탄비와 정무풍운의 크로스오버 부분에 스타워즈까지 나열해놓은 걸 보고 있으려니 정말 이상한 기분입니다.  
> 장목지 이미지가 좀 애매한 부분들이 있어서 (고백하자면 양자탄비는 n년 전, 정무풍운은 n-1년전에 봤습니다) 양자탄비를 다시 보려고 했는데 초중반부 사건 순서 등을 너무 왜곡해서 기억하고 있었던 걸 깨닫고 너무 민망해져서 지난 번 글도 지우고 그럴까 하다 일단은 모든 걸 보류한 상태인데 아이디어 떠올랐다고 이렇게 써버렸습니다.  
> 그리고 베이즈와 치루트 쓰면서 특정 용어들을 어떻게 해야하나 아직도 좀 고민을 하는 중이라 좀 이상할 수도 있을텐데…  
> 게다가 역시나 머리가 너무 앞서고 있어서 이게 재미가 있나 없나 모르겠습니다.  
> 다른 잡담도 하고 싶은 거나, 생각하고 있는 거나 많긴 한데, 민망한 결과물 가지고 잡담만 길어지는 것도 너무 쓸모 없는 짓이라서 여기까지만.  
> 아무튼 천천히 퇴고해보면서ㅎ 생각해보겠습니다. 
> 
> 이런 글이라도 본문 읽어주시고 잡담까지 읽어주신 분들 있으시다면: 감사합니다. 즐겁게 읽으셨기를!


End file.
